First Fight/Transcript
(Three dark hooded figures are outside the city gates. One is holding a green egg with black dots.) Figure 1: Everyone ready? Figure 2: Mm-hmm. Figure 3: Ready. Figure 1: All right. (The New Order is chilling in their temple. Jesse is swinging her sword at an armor stand made to look like an Enderman, Lukas is reading a book - and partly hiding from Jesse's sword, Petra is eating an apple, and Olivia is drawing plans for a TNT machine for Axel. Suddenly, a cacophony of unsettling Enderman calls, hissing, and whatever-sound-a-blaze-makes startles everyone!) Jesse: What was that? Lukas: Let's go find out. (He goes over to the window to find mobageddon outside.) Jesse: (She follows Lukas and sees everything too.) Oh... My... Petra: It's crazy out there! Axel: (He comes running downstairs.) I heard "crazy", what's up? Jesse: Get your TNT, Axel. Axel: Sweet! (He runs back upstairs and returns holding a block of TNT.) (Jesse, Petra, and Lukas have swords, and Olivia has redstone dust. They run outside to, again, mobageddon. Suddenly, Jesse's stone emits a purple light and shoots a purple beam to the pink spot on her chest. Jesse is lifted into the air and enveloped in purple for a bit until she returns to normal - but her hair is much longer than before.) Jesse: What just happened?! Lukas: No idea. Axel: It looked cool, though! (He grins.) (Soon, Lukas, Petra, Axel, and Olivia experience the same, leaving them somewhat disoriented before everyone takes to the skies. Axel looks around for the culprits while everyone else starts fighting the mobs. At one point, Jesse leaps in front of Lukas to protect him from a blaze's fireball, shielding herself with her arms. This causes a force field to appear around her and Lukas, and the fireball hits and kills the blaze.) Axel: It was Aiden! What a jerk! Jesse: (She rolls her eyes.) How am I not surprised? Axel, Lukas, you go deal with them. Petra, Olivia, you two help me out. Petra: Got it! Lukas: Sure. (He and Axel fly off.) (Jesse, Petra, and Olivia continue fighting the sea of mobs until it has dwindled down to a few, after which Jesse flies off to check on Lukas and Axel.) Jesse: Hello? Guys? Lukas: (offscreen) Down here! (Jesse looks down to see Lukas pinning Aiden to a tree.) Guess who the culprit is. Jesse: (She lands and sighs.) Why am I not surprised? Hi, Aiden. Aiden: Hi, Jesse. Lukas: Hey, where are Petra and Olivia? Jesse: I left them to check on you guys. I'll go back. (She flies away toward Petra and Olivia, who are still fighting. Jesse joins in.) Petra: I think we're almost done! Jesse: Awesome! Lukas: (He runs up with Axel, who appears to be guarding Aiden.) Need a hand? Olivia: Actually, I think we could. Jesse: Yeah. Lukas: On it. (He starts swinging his sword at mobs, who die.) Petra: And we're done! Finally! (She grins, along with everyone else.) That was crazy, huh? Jesse: Yeah, that was insane. Glad it's over. Petra: True. What do you think we should do with him? Jesse: I think we should arrest him for the time being. Were Maya and Gill with him? Axel: (He walks up carrying the protesting Maya and Gill.) Yep. (The Blaze Rods are arrested, and the New Order walks back to their temple. They reach it and go inside. Petra goes to the kitchen and grabs an apple. She takes a bite, then tosses it to Jesse.) Jesse: Why did you just...? Petra: It's the community apple. Lukas: Uhh... Petra: You don't have to eat any if you don't want to. Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanfiction Works Category:Fan Games